


Nighttime Fun

by dreaminbooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink, Choking, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned insomnia, No Beta, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: It's late in the night when Vader tries to catch up on his work. Of course Boba Fett never makes things easy. Thigh riding ensues.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Nighttime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> There are more important things than studying for the finals, writing Darthfett smut is one of them. Hope you enjoy! 🙆

  
It was late in the night when Darth Vader was finally able to sit down and take care of his work. Not only the one he got on this day, but also the one he was already missing out due to a certain bounty hunter. He didn't have problems with keeping track of his tasks before Fett appeared. No, before that Vader was a man devoted to his work. Always on time, making sure that everyone had something to do, so they didn't have time to bother him asking stupid questions.  
  
"How's work?" Vader looked up surprised. His bounty hunter was lingering at the door, clearly not sure if he could disturb the Sith Lord.  
  
He was looking pretty ridiculous. Dressed in his gray sleeping pants, and long sleeved t-shirt accompanied by Mandalorian helmet. Clearly Fett was afraid of bumping into someone on his way there, and felt the need to cover his face.  
  
"I put you to bed ages ago, couldn't sleep?" Boba grimaced at the remark and started making his way inside.  
  
"I'm not a child to be put to bed. I didn't sleep because I didn't want to" Vader immediately noticed how grumpy his little bounty hunter was. Maybe he wasn't a child but clearly he acted like one, and the Sith didn't have any strength for bickering.  
  
"Come here" he moved away with his chair giving Fett a perfect spot on his lap. No need to tell him twice as soon as he saw this, he was sitting on the comfortable spot, legs squeezed next to Vader's thighs, and his Beskar covered head lulled to the side. "But behave yourself, I have missions to plan" usually Boba would snap out of his haze, interested in his lover's work. Now he only mumbled something and kept holding the Sith.  
  
Vader was truly amazed, because for once Fett was actually doing what was asked of him, sitting calmly, nestled on his lap. Vader could feel the Force surrounding them, content, homely even.  
  
Of course, it couldn't last for long. Soon Boba started squirming on his seat. No way he wasn't doing it on purpose, but the Sith chose to ignore that fact. No harm done, as long as he didn't try anything else.  
  
Fett on the other hand got encouraged by the lack of reaction. He started moving his hips experimentally supporting himself on Vader's shoulders but keeping his head on the side to not block the other man's view.  
  
"Stop that" Of course he didn't listen, he just moaned silently, His helmet muffling the sound "I need to finish this, stop or I'll kick you out" The threath didn't sound very convincing so Fett continued grinding Sith's lap. Soon he felt the Force stopping his movements, and he whined, pleading silently.  
  
"You said you'd do anything for me" he sound so desperate that the Lord embraced him with one hand, drawing small circles on his back.  
  
"You know I would"  
  
"And yet you deny me pleasure" his voice trembled, he was definitely using his best efforts to break the Sith, that, or he was just really turned on "I couldn't sleep, you know this always helps. I could to this alone, in my bed, but I wanted to share this with you"  
  
Kriff, Vader's strong will be damned. Fett knew exactly which words would get under his skin. He was making him feel guilty just to get what he wanted.  
  
"Fine, do what you want love but don't expect me to participate" the Force left bounty hunter alone at last. He eagerly got back do work, moving back and forth with great precision, fingers gripping the black cape on Sith's back.  
  
As if nothing extraordinary was happening, Vader calmly scrolled his data pad, reading a report on a recent Imperial mission. He still used one of his arms to keep Fett close but soon he needed both hands to open a holo map. The Sith leaned a bit to the front, slightly changing Boba's angle. The bounty hunter moaned at that, his head tilting back slightly.  
  
Soon he started whimpering, breath elaborated. He slowed down his pace, trying to get more friction instead. He laid his head on Vader's shoulder, wrapping his hands behind Sith's neck as he didn't trust his body to hold him up anymore.  
  
At this point it took Vader a lot of effort to focus on planning. For once in his life he felt grateful, that in his past Obi-Wan nagged him to meditate so much. At least he was able to keep on working. He wouldn't need to do this in the middle of the night if the bounty hunter stopped being a distraction during the day. Well, seems like he had no problem interrupting the Sith at nighttime too. He should send Fett away to chase bounties more often, if he planned to stay in Emperor's favour.  
  
Boba on the other hand had no remorse, and didn't plan to stop himself any time soon. Quite the contrary, he was starting to lose himself in pleasure, his hips speeding up, chasing it. The noises he made grew louder, and more breathless with every move. Finally, he drew Vader's attention once more.  
  
"I'm getting there, can you do it?" He sounded so utterly worked up, his arousal making it hard for him speak audibly as he was panting in his helmet.  
  
"Do what exactly?" Vader was truly confused, he told him to take care of this alone after all. Boba's only response was broken moan as he slowed down his pace once more "Words dearest" he run through hunter's back briefly to calm him down a bit, enough to vocalize his needs.  
  
"Choke me" Fett panted and Vader was happy to oblige. Raised his hand ever so slightly and heard that lovely sound of breath catching in Boba's throat, although his bounty hunter stopped moving entirely. Instead, he tried to shake his head as a barely audible 'no' escaped his mouth. Vader stopped immediately, and looked at him dumbfounded, isn't that what he just asked for?  
  
"Need your hand" he could feel Sith sighing "Please, I'm so close. Just need to feel you for real" he made a high pitched sound as Vader picked him up. Well, he did warn him about being kicked out, but Boba wasn't really prepared for this. He whined trying to catch Sith's shoulder once more.  
  
There was no need for that however. Vader just turned him around, placing him on just one of his thighs, Boba's back pressed against his chest. Now he had the perfect angle to grip Fett's neck, but he didn't do it yet.  
  
"Kriff, you will be the death of me" his hand started running up and down Boba's thigh, never touching his crotch, encouraging bounty hunter to move. Fett was cautious at first, trying to adjust to the new position. He moved a little bit up the Sith's leg to get more friction. Soon enough he fell into a neat rhythm, what got him a soft-spoken praise from the other man"That's it, just like that. Keep going love"  
  
Boba just moaned, not really being able to do anything else. His breath shaky and muscles twitching every other moment. When his hips started to speed up, clearly chasing climax, a gloved hand finally made its way to his tanned neck. Boba almost stopped moving just focusing on that wonderful burning feeling. His mouth fell agape as pitiful sounds started leaving his throat.  
  
"Come on love" Vader purred next to his ear. Fett started panting his breathing getting faster, muscles tensing his arms running around, trying to find anything that could support him.  
  
One of his hands gripped Vader's wrist trying to use it as leverage. Boba started moaning loudly, and the Sith Lord pressed his fingers tighter, almost cutting his breathing entirely. Just few more sloppy moves of his shaking legs, and he fell over the edge. His hand squeezing Vader's wrist in crushing manner. He threw his head as much as Sith's grip allowed him as he made the most lovely broken sound, his eyes squeezing shut.  
  
"That's it Boba, such a good boy" he praised loosing his grip on bounty hunters neck but never letting go. Fett rode out his orgasm moaning sweetly at the praise. Vader's second hand finally made its way to Boba's crotch, kneading the tender flesh. Fett whined as his body twitched, not ready for another stimulation "Relax sweet thing" Vader shushed him, keeping up his delicate movements as the other man tried to calm his breathing.  
  
The mess the bounty hunter made, started soaking through his grey sleeping pants, making a visible wet patch. Vader made a sound of disapproval at the sight. He slapped bounty hunter's inner thigh, hard enough to make a sound.  
  
Boba whined at that, his body flinching away from the touch. The Sith Lord nuzzled the back of his head, and decided to give him a break. He sat back in his chair, bringing Boba back in his previous position. The bounty hunter wrapped his legs around him, hiding his head in the crook of Vader's neck. His breathing getting even slower and deeper as the Sith stroke his back and cradled him closer. They kept sitting like this, tangled together, but Vader knew his work was still unfinished.   
  
"Go clean yourself up"  
  
Only a muffled 'don't wanna' could be heard as Boba's pliant body still laid sprawled on Vader's lap. He knew it would be a miracle if Fett actually listened to him. By his clinging grip and calm breaths the Sith knew that he was not going anywhere for the rest of the night. At least not by himself.  
  
"Then rest up love, I'm almost finished"  
  
Just assigning ambush missions to certain Generals to run, and he could take his bounty hunter to bed to take care of him himself. No way Boba truly wanted to wake up with his own dried cum all over himself. Vader started to bounce one of his leg, the movement barely present, but it was rocking Fett calmly, making him drift off quicker.  
  
Finally, the last plan was sent to an Imperial officer's data pad, and Vader could finally take a proper look at a smaller man bundled up on his legs. He was definitely asleep, holding on the Sith Lord for dear life as he usually did after any sexual encounters. Vader just scooped him up, poking on his mind with the Force to assure that the bounty hunter will remain asleep. No way he will spend the next few weeks hearing just how soft he had become, even if it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you think guys ❤️


End file.
